


Sharing a hot spring

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu just wanted to bathe after a long fight... but Aversa was already there, seeking company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a hot spring

**Author's Note:**

> Writing out requests is always the best, people share their creativity to match everyone with you and it's so challenging and... yeah.

Lon’qu had been expecting to enjoy the hot springs’ baths in peace after that unexpected battle with the forces of the undead. That was why he had waited until everyone else was done, and he went in last as everyone dined at the inn. He knew it was supposed to be a social activity, but he wasn’t in the mood for that.

As he stepped into the men’s section of the bath, though, he realized he had neglected to account for the _women_. He leapt back out to look at the sign; it still said “Men” though... He walked back in to inform the lone lady that she had gotten it wrong, not even looking in her direction.

“This is the men’s bath,” he said simply.

“I know,” Aversa replied, chuckling. “Care to join me?”

“You’re here on purpose?”

“Yes.”

“Will you be long?”

“Mmm... Yes, actually, one hour more or so. And if you _join me..._ ”

“Alright, I will come back later.” No sense dragging her out, and no way he was going into the women’s section himself. His bath could wait.

He heard the water splash as she stood up and walked over to him, “H-hey! Wait! Stay!”

Lon’qu felt himself blush, keeping his eyes to the floor. He had gotten a lot better at handling interactions with women, but it was another thing altogether to have one naked in his presence. Specially one like Aversa, whose body seemed to be made to lead even the most virtuous astray. He _did_ like women under all his fears, and he _could_ appreciate her as one...

She sighed and sat down again. “I will cover up, and you can join me. I’m the one at the wrong place. No need to do two trips all the way here.”

He heard more splashing, and he snuck a quick peek; she had pulled a towel under the water and wrapped it around herself as well as she could.

She looked up, and pointedly turned her back to him so he could get into the water. That was unexpected of her, but he was quick to join her in the bath.

“So reluctant,” she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I came here to bathe.”

“I came here to have sex, but nobody wants any.”

Lon’qu started regretting his choice to stay. He didn’t want to hear about _that,_ not from _her._ Aversa was...

“...not even _I_ want it,” she whispered.

Wait, what?

Her back was still turned, and he didn’t hear her sobs, but her shoulders were shaking.

“He made me into... _something_ that doesn’t feel like me,” she started explaining. “He needed someone to... _seduce_ powerful enemies to do his bidding... And sometimes I fall for that again...” She sniffed, looking at him over her shoulder. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry.”

Her lips curved into a little bashful smile, “And thank you for being about to leave earlier. And not taking advantage now.”

He returned the smile in sympathy.


End file.
